


little boy lost

by solarismagnum



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Family Issues, Gen, Obligatory William Blake references, Protective Dad Vergil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarismagnum/pseuds/solarismagnum
Summary: The demon world is in a state of upheaval thanks to the fall of the Qliphoth, and the power players of Hell are using the chaos for their own goals. One in particular has a grudge to sate and looks to catch Nero and Nico unawares.No one expected V to have a contingency plan.
Relationships: Nero & V (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	little boy lost

**Author's Note:**

> I did it all for the whump and I'm not sorry about it.
> 
> It kinda wrote itself. I never expected it to be long enough or complete enough for anyone to read, but here it is.

Nero barged into the garage and shooed the boys away. Nico would've blessed her chance at some peace and quiet, but he had to open his big mouth.

"We've got a job."

Nico rolled out from under the van, which was looking much better from some much-deserved TLC following its trip through Redgrave. "Oh yeah?"

He leaned back against the wall. "Sounds like a big one. Some weird island called Mallet."

"Ain't that where Mundus and Trish first turned up?" Nico replied, taking a drag from her cigarette. "Real nasty stuff."

Nero shrugged. "Sure is, but Trish and Lady are on working on that job for Morrison. Last I heard, they were gonna be off the grid a few days. I don't think they'll be back in time to tag in on this one."

"So it's the two of us against the underworld," Nico mused. "Just like old times."

It had been at the beginning of their journey to the Qliphoth, but they hadn't actually been alone for all of that. V and his familiars had been waiting for them at the base of the tree, ready to assist or whatever. Nero was pretty sure that wasn't gonna happen this time around, and for some reason it added a little extra gloom to the news. It wasn't that big of a deal, surely. V was fine. More like his old self these days, running around with Dante. Nero had his own problems to deal with.

"Get your shit together, we're heading out when you're ready."

Nico stood up and wiped her hands clean. Just a few bits and bobs she needed to load up before they went out. "Find us a damn ferry while I finish up."

Nero made a noise of dismissal and turned away, but Nico knew he was headed for the phone. They'd be out in no time.

\---

Another survivor of Fortuna was the only person with enough nerve to ferry them over there. Most of the locals in the regions surrounding Mallet were convinced the place was cursed and refused to go near it. Too many treasure hunters looking for fortune had never come back. The residents of Fortuna, despite their previous isolation, had already endured a demon attack and had hardened in the face of it. Nero (and Nico) would owe them a few favors for getting there, but nothing too bad. Just some more assistance cleaning the place up. There was no being too careful, and they sent the ferryman away until they knew the coast was clear.

Nico had a radio and a satellite phone so in her opinion, they were fine. 

There was one path - too much of a mess to be called a road - to the mansion. It was bumpy as all hell getting over there, and Nico had to take it slow to get around some debris.

"All this trouble we've gone through to get here has me wondering if I should install a jet engine on this thing," Nico said jovially, but her grip on the wheel was tighter than usual. Both of them were on edge. Redgrave had been a disaster, but something about Mallet island set them both on edge. "Get some better range and such."

"We're gonna need a lot more money before that can happen," Nero said, far more focused on the mansion in the distance. It reminded it more of a castle in some ways, even though parts of it were collapsed in. There was a hole where something had big had burst through the roof. Just the once though - nothing suggested that had been part of the battle. But Dante had been here once, even if he didn't really talk about it. 

Before Nero could make a mental note to ask Trish later, Nico hit the brakes hard. "What the hell?" Nero asked.

"There's somebody up there," Nico replied, gesturing with her chin. Nero looked forward - sure enough, there was. An old man with a big beard and a puffy reflective vest, casually fishing near a cliff's edge on a haunted island. Kind of like Santa Claus, if Santa was a creepy fisherman in a horror movie.

Nero opened up the holster where he kept Blue Rose, just in case things got dicey. "I'm gonna go say hi. Be right back."

He popped out of the car and casually strode towards the man. "Hey stranger! Seen some demons around here lately?"

The man looked at him with a jovial smile that bordered on forced. Nero's demon blood thrummed in response, sensing something off about the whole exchange. "Well hello there! I guess you're not here for the fishing. You can catch some great game down this way."

"I'm looking for something a bit meaner," Nero replied casually, hoping a few jabs would make this guy show his true colors. Demons were pretty stupid about that. "Ugly, too."

The old man shook his head. "You're looking for the mansion, then. Plenty of nasties up there, but they don't wander out this far. Probably the only place on the island there is.

Nero doubted that, but it was worth noting. This guy was being way too nice for a demon. "Good to know, but I've got bigger fish to fry."

The old man shrugged. "Dangerous hunting, that. Don't get in over your head."

Nero was already making his way back to the van. "Whatever you say, old man." Even with his back turned, he didn't sense an attack coming from behind. He was safe enough - for now.

"Anything interesting?" Nico asked, halfway through a cigarette. The smell permeated the van as she drove off, but Nero wasn't about to open the window back to that guy.

"Demons don't come out this far, so you might want to come back here if something goes wrong."

Nico laughed. "Like that's gonna happen."

Nero couldn't shake the feeling like he was being watched as they left.

\---

The mansion proper, to neither of their surprise, was an absolute shithole. Statues and decorations and all kinds of crap were strewn all over the place, covered in just enough dust to know the place hadn't been empty in the years since Dante did his thing. Both of them surveyed the scene, but Nero could see Nico taking inventory.

"Take whatever you want from this place, since it's all demonic. Just make sure it's not that dangerous," he muttered.

"Oh honey, you should know by now anything can be that dangerous in my capable hands," she said.

Nero scoffed. "Right."

He strode forward, kicking a chunk of statue across the room. It landed hard enough on other debris enough to crack it further, sending pieces of rock scattering all over the floor. The disruption had its desired effect - demons materialized to investigate, tensing for battle as they noticed the intruders. Nero revved the Red Queen and went to work as Nico got out of the way.

That too, went pretty normally. Plenty of peons and pissants that went down easily, making enough of a racket that other residents of the mansion would know a devil hunt had begun. Nero dispatched them with newfound ease, his devil strength giving him a much appreciated edge. Nico got to see her art in the field, and Nero figured some new crazy idea was brewing in her head.

All that came to a crashing halt. A much larger demon burst through the roof, a lizardesque beast with nasty claws and thick tail that reminded Nero of a scorpion. 

"Nico, get back!" Nero yelled, cutting through some weak puppet thing. The lizard beast knocked more demonic rabble out of the way, sizing up Nero hungrily. Nico yelped, but Nero could hear her scrambling back to the van.

Red Queen revved to life once more as Nero thrust into his foe. The blade landed, but getting so close left the beast just enough opening to slash at him with its tail. The sting hurt like hell, but Nero forced his sword deeper while he reached for Blue Rose. He pulled back his sword, ripping it roughly through the beast's flank. It swiped at him with its claw once more, barely catching flesh.

Nero steadied himself, summoning his wings to punch the lizard beast across the room. The side where he'd been stung by the creature seized painfully, aching with an unfamiliar burn. "Poison," he hissed. "Great."

The beast roared angrily, clearly wounded from where Nero had stabbed it and staring at him in wordless fury. Nero cracked his neck, taunting the beast to try another shot. The brashness landed its mark. The beast roared again, priming its tail as it lunged to tackle Nero. The front doors of the mansion burst apart as Nico barreled the van through, driving straight into the creature. "How you likin' surprises now, asshole?" she yelled. The engine revved as she forced the beast through a wall, slamming it into an old bookshelf in the room next door. 

Unfortunately, the bookshelf was much more pliant than the wall before it. The beast howled in pain, digging its claws into the hood and stabbing at the windshield with its tail. Nico shrieked in surprise - the glass was bulletproof, but even that wouldn't hold a demon back for long. Its tail primed for another blow faster than she could see, but was blocked by Red Queen as Nero jumped back into the fray - his devil triggered and wings spread for attack.

"Back off, Geico," Nero teased, firing a charged double shot from Blue Rose directly into the beast's face. "We're not interested in your car insurance." The beast's roar was faded as the bullets hit their mark, leaving the beast to slump to the ground in finality.

"Good shot," Nico whooped, rolling down a window. Books were falling all around them, having been dislodged from the fight. 

"He had it coming," Nero grunted, shifting back into his human form. Even with his advanced healing, the wound from its tail stung like a bitch. He clutched the side where he'd been struck, feeling fresh blood flowing even now. "That better be the last one of those."

The wound check didn't escape Nico's gaze. "You feeling alright, Fabio?" she said.

"It's nothing. I-" The bookcases behind the one Nico had crashed the creature into finally gave way behind them, pulling down a chandelier firmly bolted to the ceiling above - a ceiling that had very little structural support left. Nero glanced up in time to see the floor above them crumbling, and shoved the van backwards with all the force he could muster. "Nico, get out of here!"

He heard the van's engine thrum once more as he ducked out of the way. Nero saw Nico back out to towards safety as the ceiling and collapsed around him. Furniture and detritus from the floor only compounded the issue, putting ever more obstacles between them.

"Just great," he muttered to himself. With such nasty demons about, he wasn't about to waste his strength blowing through a pile of junk. "Hey Nico," he yelled, "I'm gonna find a way around to you."

She honked the horn twice, and Nero figured that was all the confirmation he was gonna get.

\---

"Sleeping soundly these days, I see," came an all too familiar - and unwelcome purr.

Vergil stood upright. That this was a dream didn't matter - a meeting like this required standards. Propriety. A reminder of who was truly in command here.

V gave a short, knowing laugh. "I need no reminder of where I stand."

Vergil dismissed the accusation, but could feel Urizen stirring in resentment. "What brings you here?" he asked with a noticeable lack of distaste. His recent escapades had led to a reassessment of priorities when it came to his human and demon halves, including a newfound appreciation of his human side - but now was not the time to think about such things.

"I come with a warning. Demon forces are on the move."

Vergil scoffed. "Of that, I'm well aware. Dante and I are keeping up in the underworld."

"Your enemies, however, are working towards a goal in the human world. I can't be certain, but they've taken great efforts to keep your allies divided."

The spectre was met with an accusatory eyebrow. "You don't believe Nero is strong enough to handle it?"

"If my guess is correct, Nero is the target. Trish and Lady have been preoccupied elsewhere, and Nico has been separated from him. His isolation set off the spell."

However infuriated Vergil was by taking advice from his human aspect was drowned out by a variety of feelings, many of which he dared not put a name to. The easiest to grasp was cold rage, indignation at the idea that demons would see fit to make a target of _his_ son so soon after the fall of the Qliphoth. A statement would have to be made on the matter before he returned to the world above.

"I will give you form," Vergil replied. A few modifications to spells he already knew should be simple enough, if taxing. "Keep an eye on him while I finish here, and I will find you upon my return. Do not seek me unless it is absolutely necessary."

V nodded. "If something goes wrong, you'll know. But for now..." He smirked, reaching forward with his cane - why he still had it, Vergil did not know. It's not like he still needed it. V tapped Vergil's head with the handle of his cane, and wakefulness crashed into him like one of Dante's punches.

"Thought your nightmares were over." Speaking of Dante, the younger twin had taken up the task of keeping watch. While anything foolish enough to stand in their way had been made short work of, demons were still curious about the presence of both of Sparda's sons in hell. They couldn't be too careful, especially given V's warning.

Vergil sat up, shaking the sleep away and straightening his hair. "No rest for the virtuous," he mused with a smirk. Dante snorted a laugh in response. However, there was little time for snark, given his dream. "Our absence from the human world has been noticed. Something is plotting against us, and they're making their move while they think we're occupied.

Dante leaned forward, his own grin fading into seriousness. "Something bigger than the punks chasing us? The chumps climbing the Qliphoth were more of a challenge than this."

"With the Qliphoth destroyed, the greater demons of Hell are on the move. They have plans for the human world as well and are acting on them in our absence. Our allies have been isolated from each other."

"And you know this how?"

Vergil grimaced. "Nero and... V had to regroup after the initial encounter with Urizen. V placed a warning spell on Nero just in case he decided to get in more danger than he could handle."

Dante shook his head with disappointment. "A tracker, huh? How well did that work out for you?" 

"V was apprised of what he needed to be. This is the first time it's activated since we left."

"That's your little nightmare, huh?"

Chatter was meaningless, even now. Vergil still preferred to take action, so he ignored the question and stood up, taking the Yamato in hand. "I will send Nero aid, but you'll have to take point on our excursion here." 

"Leaving so soon? I'm supposed to keep an eye on you." Dante gestured at his own haughty gaze. The bravado hid his underlying curiosity.

"I'm not going anywhere. I know the underworld better than you do, but I will be..." He struggled to find the words. Weakness was an inferior and unacceptable state of being. He'd be no less than the Son of Sparda he'd always been, powerful enough to walk two realms at once. "Depleted."

A hundred and one quips came rushing to Dante's tongue, but he voiced none of them. He merely nodded. Usually when Vergil had something planned, it would be bad news - it still could be, given time - but the seriousness with which he took the threat to Nero wasn't something Dante wanted to discourage or diminish. He'd spent years lamenting Vergil's apparent inability to give a damn, so he wasn't about to protest now that Vergil was actively trying. Nero was a good kid - better than they deserved, really - but if Vergil was spooked enough to start being a dad about it, Dante was willing to let him try. "Go on then. Deplete." He shook his hand dismissively.

Vergil nodded, reaching into himself for his demonic form. In a blink, he summoned one of his dopplegangers. Dante was used to seeing it now, given how much he'd seen it recently, but Vergil was muttering some ancient language under his breath. The doppleganger's form shifted, darkening into almost tangible form. The phantom Yamato in its hand morphed as well, shifting into a cane. 

Cane? "I'm not palling around down here with Urizen, if that's what you're asking." Dante said. He was getting used to putting up with Vergil's bullshit, but Dante was certain he and that thing would see eye to eyes.

Both Vergil and the mysterious new V turned to look at him. "Don't worry," V replied in a very real voice, mouth movement and all. "It's different this time."

Vergil looked at V with all the intensity of his summoned swords. "You know what to do."

"I daresay I have a better record of protecting Nero than you do," V teased, meeting Vergil's glare before stepping into the portal. Vergil huffed in annoyance as it closed.

That was Dante's cue. "I'm starting to wonder if I've gotten off pretty lightly, if that's how you talk to yourself."

"I'd prove you wrong," Vergil replied, sheathing the Yamato, "but time is of the essence."

"Yeah? What's your plan this time?"

"The last time the Qliphoth was summoned, it marked the reign of a new ruler of the underworld. That has changed, and demons need reminding."

"What, so now you're the true king of Hell?"

"Something like that," Vergil said blandly. "Let's go."


End file.
